Island World of Claymore
Nameless island, due the inhabitants' belief that this is the entire world. A Claymore refers to it as "this world".Claymore manga chapter 79 Of indeterminate size and shape. Unknown if series takes place on Earth, or another world, either in the past or future. Regions Combine the two maps of the Island World of Claymore below with the Manga and Anime Series: Eastern Quadrant Called Sutare (mentioned by Clare in Scene 5—called "Sutafu" in Anime and VIZ translation). Desert wastelands prevail, with some forested areas. The Organization is headquartered in an unnamed town close to the sea, which some translations call "Staff".Claymore manga chapter 41 Northern Quadrant Called Alphonse (mentioned by Riful.Claymore manga chapter 49 Mountainous, hyperboreal lands. Has volcano (Anime Scene 24—does not appear in Manga). Site of towns of Pieta and Dabi. Region is headquarters of Isley of the North. Central Region Called Toulouse (mentioned by Cynthia.Claymore manga chapter 83 Green lands and valleys. Site of Holy City of Rabona (first mentioned in Scene 5, Anime Scene 3). Western Quadrant Called Lautrec (mentioned by Cynthia in Scene 83), a land of mountains, green valleys and desert. In western Lautrec, at the village of Doga, Raki first meets Clare. The villages of Stora and Egon may be nearby. Shire and Mount Shire, where Clare rendezvous with Elena, may be in the vicinity. Irene's Hidden Valley lies southeast of Doga, near coast. Somewhere in Lautrec is the city of Hanel (mentioned at beginning of Anime Scene 15, town is unnamed in Manga). Hanel has a Teresa and Clare statue on display. Nearby Mount Zakol is headquarters ("Witch's Maw") of Riful of the West (Scene 42, anime Scene 15). Lacroa (mentioned by Rimuto in Scene 89), a village near the eastern border, where Clare, Cynthia and Yuma meet Rubel. Ticheri (mentioned by one of Dae's men in Scene 96), a town northeast of Doga. Riful's Second Hideout is just north of Ticheri (Scene 82). Southern Quadrant Called Mucha (mentioned by Galatea in Scene 90). Green lands, mountains and plains. Headquarters of Luciela of the South. The similarly named "Musha" claimed by Priscilla as her birthplace (Extra Scene 3) is a translator's variant of "Mucha." Deneve and Helen investigate extreme yoki at an unnamed town, which becomes Isley's Last Stand. Where Does Raki Come From? Raki mentions in Scene 56 that he comes from Doga. But due to different English translations, he either says "I'm from the plains around Doga in the southern lands" (earlier English scanlation) or: "I'm from Doga village in the west." (VIZ literal translation). Behind the Scenes *According to Cynthia, the Organization divided the "continent into four parts," one each to the three Abyssal Ones and one to the Organization (Scene 83). *Uncertain locations in the Claymore series may include: Godahl Plateau, towns of Teo and Rokut (Teresa arc), town of Toriro, the Paburo Mountains and "Lido" (Miria arc), town of Gonal (Ophelia arc). *Differences in translations, spellings, as well as between Manga and Anime also contribute to uncertainty of locations. An example would be Miria's Mystery Village. *Just as members of the Organization have names of art museums (Musée d'Orsay, Louvre), places have names of artists (Alphonse Mucha, Toulouse-Lautrec). *Or the names of works of art, such Michaelangelo's "Pieta." Maps Scene 92 Map Claymore DS Map References Category:Places in Claymore